Unexpected Love
by HyperPixiexoxo
Summary: We all know Harper is in love with Justin, but when Alex and Zeke come up with a plan to get them together, do they take their friendship to the next level or do they hide their feelings for each other?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay anyone who is reading this story and has stuck with me since I first started writing, all I have to say thank you and that updates are coming soon. **

**This is my first shot at a Wizard of Waverly place FanFic. This story will include some Zeke/ Alex although it will be mainly a Justin/ Harper story. Anyways, onto the story…**

**

* * *

Harper's POV**

I am a fool; I fell in love with my best friend's older brother. Most people, including Alex and Justin, thought it was just an obsession**, **but there was more to it. I _loved_ Justin, and he would eventually love me too. I was going to love him forever, or at least that's what I thought until I was on AIM, I had gotten a request from someone named "NobodysSmarter" **( special thanks to icon777 for giving me the screen names for Harper and Justin)** I accepted the invitation. Alex had forced me to make an AIM and even join a few dating sites to help me find my special someone.

**(Justin is in **_**italics **_**and Harper is in **normal font, will be in text talk cause it feels weird to write out a conversation with normal writing**)**

_NobodysSmarter: hola__  
_

Fashion Girl: hey

_NobodysSmarter: My name's Justin  
_

FashionGirl: Cassandra

Cassandra was my middle name. No need to tell this stranger my real name.

_NobodysSmarter: I like your name  
_

FashionGirl: I like yours too

I started to daydream about a life with Justin, how happy we both could be, Harper Cassandra Finkle and Justin Russo forever.

_NobodysSmarter: so how's life?_

FashionGirl: its okaii I guess, I can't believe I'm on right now! My friend totally dragged me into AIM and I feel addicted!

_NobodysSmarter: lol, same here except it was my little sister  
so…….. tell me something about yourself_

At that point, I froze, I barely knew the person and they were already asking me about myself. I didn't reply. Luckily, Alex signed on. She was AngelbydayDevilbyNight, I always laughed because it suited her so well. Most people thought Alex was rude and stuck up, but I got to know her really well and she was really nice to anyone who got to know the real Alex.

I asked her if I should reply and she asked for the person's screen name and I gave it to her. A minute later she told me she was going to go get a soda, so typical of her, and that she was gonna talk to the person.

**

* * *

Alex's POV**

"JUSTIN!" I yelled. He came into my room. "When I told you to get an AIM, I meant get your OWN buddies! I know you've been on mine" I asked my voice rising slightly.

"What… pfft… no!" was his reply. Wow, Justin may be good at school and educational stuff but he was horrible liar.

"Admit" I growled getting up from my chair and walking over to him.

"Fine, fine" he said holding his hands up in defeat. "It was only because you have Zeke on AIM and I wanted his!"

"Yet, you added FashionGirl onto your buddy list too Mr. NobodysSmarter" I replied with a smirk. He glared at me.

"Are you gonna tell me who it is?" he asked me.

"Nope" I said, popping the 'P'. "Now leave, I'm going back on AIM."

I told Harper to tell the person anything but her name and to not mention her obsession for Justin. I smiled. Zeke and I had gotten together a few weeks ago and I couldn't have been happier. We were almost always talking, either on AIM or on the phone, we would go out.

I searched for my phone and immediately called Zeke. He answered on the third ring.

"_Hello" _He said.

"Hey Zeke, it's me"

"_ALEX!"_ he shouted causing me to giggle.

"Zeke, listen. I have a plan, but I need your help to get it accomplish it" I knew that getting Justin and Harper to join AIM and the dating sites was a good idea.

_"I'm listening" _he said. I continued to him our plan to get our best friends together.

**

* * *

Did you like/ hate it, should I continue or should I just stick to Twilight? Reviews are always welcome. **


	2. Sorry, but this is goodbye for now

**Hey y'all this is not an update :(**

Sadly, I haven't updated any of my stories for a while now. Its been more than a year. I realized why I gave up on my stories so easily. One, I had **way** too many stories that I was supposed to be writing at one time, and two, I didn't have a storyline planned. I tried to wing through my stories, but it didn't work out very well. So this story will be deleted. I'm not sure if I will re-post it ever again, but I do know that I will be starting to update the stories that will not be taken down, hopefully by the end of next week.

Anyways, thank you to my reviewers for your kind words, and I really look forward to being once again a part of the fanfiction community.

Take Care,

-Kathy aka HP


End file.
